Reflection of You
by Daenerys-Cuddy
Summary: Catherine gets killed and Sara gets left a mirror in her will. But why is this mirror causing strange things to happen?
1. The Mirror

Sara stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had the mirror propped up against the wall and was sat cross legged on the floor in front of it. She had nowhere to put it but Catherine knew she's always loved it. The mirror was very long and had spiders carved into the black, wooden frame. When Catherine had died a week ago she had been left the mirror. During the few times she'd been to Catherine's apartment, she'd spent a lot of time admiring the mirror and running her hands over the spiders carved into the frame. As she stared at the mirror something in the background of her reflection caught her eye. She started at a point just above her shoulder. Instinctively, her hand moved to her hip, where her gun sat in its holster. She could have sworn she saw someone there. After several minutes she shook her head and stood up. As she reached the door, she flicked off the bedroom light. As the light went out she could have sworn she heard someone whisper her name.


	2. Seeing Things

When Sara woke up the following morning she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. As she walked past the mirror she caught a glimpse of reddish blond hair and a body shape that was sleeker and shorter than her own. She stepped in front of the mirror and was greeted with her own worried reflection staring back at her. But as she stared at her pale reflection she saw her eyes flash briefly from their usual deep brown to a bright blue and back again. She stared intently at her eyes, her breath held. But they didn't change again. She grabbed a long jacket off the floor and threw it over the top of the mirror so that the only thing she could see reflected in the mirror was her feet. But as she walked away the feet in the mirror stayed reflected.


	3. Flashback

Sara had walked half way to the lab before she realised she was still on leave. That was the fourth time she'd done that. When Catherine had died, she had died in Sara's arms. Sara had been put on leave as the experience had been deemed too traumatic for Sara. She wouldn't return to work until doctors decided she wouldn't be a liability. Unlike the other three occasions, Sara decided to take a detour through a park rather than head straight back to her lonely apartment. She sat on an empty bench and looked out over the park. It was a lovely sunny day and the park was looking glorious in the summer sunshine. She felt a twinge of happiness as she looked out over the park. This soon faded when she caught sight of the fences that stood opposite the park. The fences obscured the view of a pile of rubble that had once been a house.

*Flashback*

_They had been assured that the scene had been cleared. When they entered the house Catherine had said something hadn't felt right. The house had been quite an untidy one. The victim had been a horder. But a horder with enemies. Ten minutes after they entered the house, Catherine (who had been in an upstairs room) had run down the stairs screaming for everyone to get out. Without so much as an explanation, she'd grabbed Sara and pushed her out of the door. Just as they got past the garden gate, a small bomb exploded inside the house. It had been a small explosion but it had also been powerful. It had blasted a sizeable hole in the wall, the entire bedroom was exposed, the floor of which was now in the room where Sara had been standing. Initially everything had seemed fine, just a few people with minor abrasions caused by bits of building that had been sent flying in their direction. So many people had been running around that no one had noticed Catherine. A piece of the bomb itself had been shot across the garden and become buried deep in Catherine's chest. By the time the emergency services got there it was too late. She died in Sara's arms._

*End flashback*

As Sara watched the memory of herself, crouched over an imaginary Catherine, Catherine's last words rang in her ears "Do not cry - be good and we will all meet in heaven."


	4. The Park

Sara couldn't take looking at the rubble any longer and as she stood up and walked away, someone walked into her. "sorry," they said. Then after a slight pause "oh hey Sara."

"Oh hey Lindsey," Sara said after turning around and seeing a blonde thirteen year old smiling at her. "how are you?"

"I'm ok. Holding up for now. How about you?"

"coping. Shouldn't you be in school?"

Lindsey blushed and stared at her feet "yes but it's hard to concentrate."

Sara smiled "come on, I could murder a pretzel." as they walked to the pretzel stand the silence was not awkward. It was as though an understanding had passed between the two.

They found a shady, quiet spot under a tree and sat watching people go by.

"so how is the foster family?"

Lindsey stopped eating her pretzel and picked at the loose threads on her jeans. "it's ok. I wish I had been able to stay with you though." Lindsey looked up at Sara, searching for some confirmation that Sara felt the same. Sara shifted herself closer to Lindsey so she could put a hand on her shoulder "I tried, I really tried. But they wouldn't let me." and that was the truth. Sara and Catherine had become close friends, despite the initial animosity. Sara had even looked after Lindsey when Catherine had been working and Sara had the day off. Sara couldn't help becoming attached to Lindsey. When Catherine had died, Sara had fought the courts with all her might, begging them to let her take care of Lindsey, using the fact she knew Lindsey well as her argument. But she had been denied and had been forced to watch a tear stained Lindsey be lead away from the court by a social worker. That was the last time she had seen her before today. And that had been a couple of weeks ago. In that short period of time Lindsey had taken on a pale complexion. She looked like she'd drop a lot of weight and now Sara looked at her, she could see that Lindsey looked as though she hadn't slept and looked gaunt. Her blue eyes, that had so resembled Catherine's, had lost their sparkle. Sara would go as far as to say that Lindsey looked ill. She felt a stab of guilt. She should have done more to get Lindsey.

"Lindsey, I need you to promise that you'll come to me if you need anything. Anything at all."

Lindsey nodded mutely.

"promise me. I need to know you'll be ok. So just promise me you will."

"I promise." Lindsey said. When Sara smiled at her, she relaxed and her eyes brightened slightly. "also promise me you'll go to school next week."

They had an interesting afternoon. They barely spoke to each other and felt relaxed in each others company. They spent the rest of the day wondering through the park.


	5. The Reflection

Since the arrival of the mirror, Sara had slept restlessly. She had disturbing dreams, each one ending with her stood in front of Catherine. Each time the dream ended when Catherine whispered "wake up Sara." each times she woke up, the echo of her name still rang in her ears.

After a few nights of unsettled sleep, she began to dread the lonely, quiet evenings where she forced herself to stay awake for hours before sleep finally over powered her fatigued brain.

One night, when she's managed to stay awake until the birds started singing and the sky turned pale, she felt safe enough to sleep. Sleep crept up on her slowly. Her overwhelming drowsiness made her eyes feel heavy and her brain feel fuzzy. As her eyes closed and her mind wandered to a dream like state, her feeling of safety was shattered.

"Sara!" the shout echoed through out the quiet apartment. She ran from the lounge in the direction of the shout. It came from the bedroom. She stopped in the doorway. The jacket she'd left draped over mirror was neatly folded on the bed. Sara's heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat.

Despite the fact there was no one stood in front of the mirror, there was a reflection, crisp and clear, staring at her.

"Catherine?" she breathed.

The door bell rang, making her jump. She turned to look down the hall. When she turned back to the mirror the reflection was gone.


	6. Nicky the Saviour

She opened the door just enough to see who was on the other side, "Hey Nicky," she said, opening the door fully.

"You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"yeah I'm ok. Just a little run down. You wanna come in for a coffee?" she glanced at the clock in the hall "and some breakfast?"

Nick smiled and followed Sara into the house. He couldn't help but notice her cast a long glance up the stairs.

"sorry to drop in on you like this but everyone in the lab is getting a bit worried as we've not heard from you. We figured if I drop in and see you now I can let them know how you're doing when I see them later."

"makes sense. Its fine though. I wasn't doing anything." she walked into the kitchen and heard Nick follow her.

"hey Sarah. You okay?" he asked, following her into the kitchen. He watched the back of her head for a reaction as he slid into a stool at the breakfast bar.

She made a non committal noise and busied herself with making coffee.

As she went to walk past Nick, he stuck an arm out to stop her. "Sarah, look at me," she turned round so she was facing him fully. Her face looked gaunt and her eyes looked dark and heavy. He highly suspected she'd not slept in a while.

"I don't know," she said in a near whisper. "Nicky, I think I'm going mad." and before she could stop herself she told him all about the odd whispers, the shouts, the dreams and the reflection. While she'd been talking, Nick had taken over making the coffee. By the time she reached the end of her story she was halfway down her third mug of coffee. "and then right before you got here I'd just been drifting off in the chair when I heard someone shout my name from upstairs so I went up stairs," she paused to take another gulp of coffee "Nicky, she was there. I saw her reflection in the mirror, clear as if she'd been stood in front of the mirror."

She expected him to say she was just being silly, but instead he straightened up, put his cup down and said "show me the mirror"

He followed her upstairs.

The mirror looked so innocent. He closely inspected the mirror while Sara stood nervously in the doorway, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. He pulled the mirror forward so he could inspect the back. The weight of the mirror threw him off balance slightly and he struggled to keep it upright. He gently let it fall back against the wall before looking round at Sara. "it might help if the mirror isn't in here."

She smiled feebly "it probably would but I struggled to get the mirror in here never mind moving it into the spare room."

"grab the other side," Nick said. He grabbed one side of the mirror and lifted it slightly, dragging it across the floor. Sara rushed round and lifted the other side. She couldn't lift it quite has high as Nick could but between them they got it into the spare room. With a triumphant smile Sara closed the door of the spare room, turning her back on the mirror. As they walked back down the stairs Sara smiled ad felt relaxed for the first time in weeks.

"now I believe I mentioned something about breakfast." she said, walking back into the kitchen.

"how about we go out for breakfast?"

" shouldn't you get some sleep seeing you need to be in work later?" when she turned reached the kitchen and turned to look at him she saw he was grinning.

"I'm not in work later. I got today and tomorrow off. I just wanted an excuse to come and see you. Though everyone genuinely are worried about you."

She felt a twinge of affection towards him "so where did you have in mind?"


End file.
